No Stranger to me
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Yuki might not be the only one keeping secret. And some secrets are darker than black and longer than half a life. There is coming someone from the past and things will get dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki was working on his newest novel, when he heard the front door click. He sighed and saved his work. Now that the brat was back, he might as well go and welcome him. But when he opened the door, he was met with forest green eyes of his brother in law instead of the purple ones of his lover.

"Seguchi," Yuki said.

"Eiri, nice to see you," Tohma smiled.

Yuki frowned, "You let yourself in again. What do you want?"

"No need to get grouchy, I bear gifts," Tohma showed Yuki cake box.

Now that was something Yuki couldn't refuse. With him being so nice and all. Especially if it that was strawberry shortcake. So he took the cake and went for some plates and knife.

Meanwhile Tohma smirked and sat on the couch in the living room.

Yuki came in with the plates and sliced the cake. Once he had a slice on his plate, he looked at Tohma, "Now talk. Why are you here?"

"Can't I visit you to see how you are doing?" Tohma tilted his head.

"I am fine, now leave," Yuki growled and took a bite from his cake.

"Now now, Eiri, don't be mean, I only mean well," Tohma laughed heartily, "How are you and Shindou-san doing?"

"That's none of your business, Seguchi," Yuki snapped at him, but his ears burned bright red.

"I'm glad, that he makes you happy," Tohma smiled, "But please, call me nii-san…"

"Like hell I will, I am not Natsuki after all!" as soon as Yuki let those words slip from his lips, he regretted them.

Tohma paled and his eyes got so wide, that they resembled circles.

"I… I am so-" Yuki started, but Tohma stood up, interrupting him.

"Don't," Tohma whispered, "I… I will go now. I overstayed my welcome."

"Tohma," Yuki whispered.

He wanted to reach for the platinum blonde, but he was interrupted again. This time by slamming the door and loud: "Yukiiiiiiiiiiii, tadaima!" Shuichi was home.

A second after that the singer burst into the living room, but as soon as he saw the two blondes in there, he froze.

"Uhm, hi Seguchi-san," he said nervously. For a few seconds nobody moved, then Shuichi looked at the table, "Would you like some tea? Yuki probably didn't offer you any…"

Tohma forced smile onto his face, "No thank you, Shindou-san, I was already leaving." And with that he quickly left the apartment.

Shuichi blinked, "What just happened? Seguchi-san looked very upset…"

"I said something I shouldn't have," Yuki said distractedly.

Shuichi frowned, "What did you say?"

Hearing that, Yuki snapped out of his stupor, "That's none of your business!"

Then he stood up and went to his study, slamming the door behind him.

Shuichi flinched at the loud sound. "Yuki… what happened?" he whispered sadly. He slowly started to clean up the cake and plates. He knew that if he tried to pry things out of Yuki, he would be probably thrown out of the apartment. So he decided to leave it be. At least for now.

The next day Shuichi ran into the studio, "I am sorry I am late!"

Everyone was already there. But they seemed to be calm. Not even Suguru complained. He was already used to Shuichi lateness, and right now the pinkette wasn't even that late, just a few minutes.

"Is okay, Shu," Hiro said, "We just got here too."

After that they got to work. Which consisted of last minute preparations for upcoming tour. In two days they would go on a two week tour in the America. This made Shuichi very nervous. He never was to the America, if one doesn't count the quick trip to the New York to retrieve Yuki, but Hiro ensured him, that it will be fine.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a green blur ran past them and tackled Shuichi.

"Shuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan," the blur, which was revealed to be Ryuichi, squealed.

"Saku- I mean, Ryuichi," Shuichi gasped as he lost balance and the two fell down, "What are you doing here?"

Ryuichi sat up. "I was with Tohma, but he was upset and sent me away," he said with a whine.

Hearing that, Shuichi unintentionally let it slip, "Still?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuichi asked confused.

Shuichi scratched his cheek with one finger, "Err… Yesterday Sechuchi-san was at Yuki's house… and he was quite upset. After he left, Yuki said, that he said something he shouldn't have… but didn't tell me what."

"There is only one thing that can upset Tohma this much," Ryuichi muttered and looked at Suguru, who looked straight back at him. Their eyes locked for a second, before they looked away. "But please, don't pry," Ryuichi whispered.

Suguru walked to the door, "I think, I should go to see him…" And with that, he left.

After Suguru left, there was no point in practicing further. So K let them go, and Ryuichi dragged Shuichi for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki leaned on the doorframe to their bedroom.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

Shuichi, who was running around the bedroom, packing his things into suitcase, nodded, "Yeah, I am almost done."

"Shirts, pants, undearwear…" Yuki started listing of things that Shuichi will need.

"Yes, yes and yes," Shuichi said.

"Shampoo, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste…" Yuki still listed.

Shuichi now couldn't help, but to roll his eyes. He had all of that, and even sneaked small box into his bag, when Yuki looked away, for later use, as he will need it soon. He turned to his blond haired lover, "Yes and I even have shoes, cap and sunglasses for disguise and my notebook, if I get inspiration for lyrics…"

Yuki raised eyebrow. It seemed, that Shuichi was prepared. Yet there still was something, "Passport?"

Shuichi leaned to Yuki and smiled, "Passport, money and some "just-in-case" pills are in the bag that I will take on board."

Than he grabbed the front of Yuki's shirt, pulled him down and planted small kiss on his lips.

"Happy now?" he asked with mischievous grin.

Yuki nodded and kissed him again. Soon after that, they ended on bed and sleeping was far from their minds.

Shuichi yawned as he walked beside Hiro through the airport.

"Long night?" Hiro asked innocently.

"Yeah, packing," Shuichi won't let Hiro have fun.

"Riiight, packing," Hiro grinned, but let it go, "Where is Yuki-san anyway?"

Shuichi sighed, "He took me to the airport, but only to the gate. He has meeting in 20 minutes and couldn't stay."

Hiro nodded.

They both meet up with the rest, and soon boarded their flight.

Once they took off, Shuichi turned to Suguru.

"Hey, Fujisaki, is Seguchi-san better?" he asked.

Suguru contemplated on ignoring him, but he knew Shuichi too well, so he decided to answer him, "Yes, he calmed down. He is just a bit depressed."

"Depressed?" Shuichi rolled the word on his tongue in confusion, "Why?"

"None of your business" Suguru snapped and stood up, "I am going to the restroom."

And with that he walked off. After that K leaned to Shuichi. He looked around, if Suguru was out of sight.

"If you really want, I will tell you," K grinned at Shuichi, who immediately nodded.

"So… it all started ten years ago," K started, "The public doesn't know it, because Tohma wanted to protect him, but he had a younger brother, named Natsuki. Ten years ago, the Nittle Grasper had went on a tour in the USA, and when they came back, the caretaker, whom Tohma hired told him, that Natsuki ran away. There was a big investigation, that was when I met Seguchi Tohma. We found out, that the man Tohma hired, his name was Tanaka Masaru, had flat full of child porn. Well, and even though, we never found Natsuki's corpse, the porn was enough to put that Tanaka guy in jail. Poor kid probably got raped by him killed. I swore to Tohma, that since I couldn't save his little brother, I will stand by him till I die…"

Shuichi was pale as a sheet after hearing the story. But Suguru was coming back, so he couldn't ask K anymore. He quickly grabbed some of his manga that he brought and pretended to read it.

"Maaan, I am tired," Hiro groaned.

They were walking towards their rooms in the hotel. The flight was long, and even though they slept on board, they still felt like shit.

"Once I get to my room, I pass out onto bed, dressed or not," Shuichi yawned.

"Same here," Suguru said.

K handed them their room keys and they retired to their rooms.

Shuichi was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. To him it seemed like just a few moments when his alarm woke him up. He blearily looked at the clock on his nightstand, which read only 5 am.

"What the…" he whispered angered, and grabbed his cell phone.

He blinked at it confusedly. It had different time displayed. He probably forgot to set it to New York time. Well, he couldn't go to sleep now, because once he was awake, he wouldn't fall back asleep. So he might as well go take and shower.

Shuichi sleepily walked to the bathroom, after grabbing his things from the bag. The shower woke him up. He was in far better mood than when he woke up.

He even started to hum as he leaned closer to the mirror, touched his own eye, quickly removing colored piece of plastic from there and quickly disposed of it in the toilet. The same went for his other eye. Shuichi blinked a few times. His own reflection stared at him, but now with forest green eyes.

"Still green as frog?" Shuichi asked noone in particular.

He reached for the box he sneaked into his bag and opened it. And then he completely froze. It was his contact lenses box, but it was completely empty. He didn't notice he ran out of lenses and now he had nothing to put on. And he already threw away his old ones.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Shuichi started panicking.

What should he do now? He had to get new contact lenses, or he will be in trouble. But he couldn't leave the room, or others might notice. Then it hit him. The sunglasses. He will put on the sunglasses and quickly run to optic to buy new lenses. Shuichi quickly grabbed the sunglasses and ran into the streets of New York.

It took Shuichi almost two hours to finally find the optics. He asked for the brand of lenses he normally wore, but they didn't sell them here in the US.

"I am sorry, sir, there are the only purple monthly lenses with extended wear have here…" said the clerk.

Shuichi examined them, they looked pretty close to his normal ones, so he nodded, "Okay, I will take them."


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi slowly walked back into the hotel. He looked all around, not wanting others to see him. Fortunately he didn't see anyone. He might get back into his room without anyone noticing. Shuichi grinned at the thought. But then suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Shuichi squealed in shock and turned around.

"Shuichi!" Hiro growled at the singer.

"H-Hiro… how are you?" Shuichi chuckled nervously.

Hiro glared, "Don't "How are you"! Where have you been?! And what's with those sunglasses?"

"Ehehe… I woke up early and went for a walk," Shuichi grinned, "the sunglasses are in case, somebody here knows me." Then he pulled down the sunglasses.

Hiro looked at him, blinked and then frowned.

"You look… weird," the guitarist said.

Shuichi bit his lip, "R-Really? Maybe it's just that I didn't sleep enough… you know, time difference, eheheee."

Hiro looked doubtfully, but then he shrugged. That must be it. The guitarist felt tiredness too, and the pinkette had some dark circles under his eyes, so Hiro let it go.

"Whatever, don't do that again, K-san is having heartattack and is going to skin you," he sighed and started to walk towards elevator with Shuichi trailing behind him.

Mika walked out of the elevator in the NG building. She was determined to drag her husband out of his office, where he confined himself for the last few days.

Mika knocked on the door of Tohma's office, but didn't wait for his answer and walked straight in.

"Ah Mika-san," Tohma smiled when he saw her.

"Don't give me that," Mika bristled, "Are you trying to live here? You come home after midnight, and leave as soon as you wake up from your nightmares…"

Tohma opened his mouth to protest, but Mika wasn't finished yet, "And don't try to cover it!"

After she lost her steam, her features softened, "I know you are upset… but I want my husband back. I can't do this alone."

Tohma bit his lip. He almost forgot about the fact, that Mika was pregnant. And he had slipped into his problems and neglected her.

"I am sorry Mika-san… It won't happen again," Tohma stood up, walked up to Mika and hugged her.

"It's okay… I know what happened," Mika whispered with a sad smile.

Mika and Tohma returned home and Tohma offered to make dinner as an apology and so Mika could rest. He had his apron on and was preparing ingredients, when Mika called to him.

"Ne, when should we tell others?" she asked softly.

"That's up to you… Truth to be told, I am surprised that you didn't tell them already," Tohma chuckled, "It will be interesting to see Eiri's face."

Mika smiled, "I wanted to wait a little. And wanted to tell them together with you."

Tohma set kitchen knife onto the counter and put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, how about after Shindou-san comes back from the US tour? I am sure it would make him happy that we include him into something as big as this… as it seems that he is stuck with Eiri forever," Tohma said.

Mika smiled at this, "Well he managed to put up with my brother's antics and Eiri stopped pushing him away. So he is our family too."

Tohma slowly nodded. Even he couldn't deny Shuichi's influence. And somehow the singer managed to worm his way into the lives of Mika and Tohma too.

Suzuki Tarou walked out of the police building. He couldn't help, but to grin. He was free. After nine years he was finally free again. It cost him all his self-control, but he managed to get out on good behavior.

Now that he was out of prison, he had some things to take care of. And revenge was on top of that list. But he will be careful. Not like last time. It was his own stupidity, that got him into trouble. He won't make the same mistake again. Especially not, when the target changed.

Tarou smirked menacingly, "I am coming for you… Seguchi Tohma!"


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi tiredly rubbed his eyes. The late night concert with the afterparty really took a lot of energy out of him. Good thing their hotel wasn't that far. Even Hiro was yawning. Everyone looked beat, everyone but K, who was humming happily.

They pulled in front of the hotel and climbed out of the car.

Shuichi rubbed his eyes again, when he suddenly felt something was wrong. His right eye started to sting, as if something fell there. His lens must have moved. He quickly slapped hand on his eye, but others noticed it.

"What is it, Shu?" Hiro asked confused.

Shuichi quickly shook his head, "N-Nothing… just something fell into my eye. I will just go to the bathroom."

And with that he bolted, leaving the rest of the band stare after him.

* * *

Shuichi sighed as he took out his lenses and put them in their case, to clean them.

"Thank god they didn't tear," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, "Hiro would kill me if I went for another walk..."

Then the singer threw himself onto the bed. He rolled on his back, and stared at the ceiling. Even in his tiredness he couldn't help, but to think about what K told them. Ever since then whenever he was left alone, Tohma was invading his thoughts. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth...

"Shut up brain," Shuichi groaned and turned on his side. "He has new family now..." he murmured. And with that he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The days after that incident Shuichi tried to keep in his room as much as possible. He was even taking out his lenses, because they kept slipping. He couldn't wait for them to go back to Japan, so he could buy his usual brand.

Hiro on the other hand started to notice, that Shuichi was pulling away. He tried to find out his reasons, but every time he asked, the singer told him, he was tired from the time difference. Hiro didn't believe that much, but then again, he too was still feeling the change of time.

Everyone was relieved, when they were sitting on the plane back to Japan after all their American concerts.

"I can't wait for you to get back to the studio and start practicing new songs," K cackled evilly.

"You have to be kidding meeee," Shuichi whined, "We are not even in Japan yet and you are already planning more work for us?!"

K just kept smirking, so the bandmembers pretended not to know him. They wanted to let him cool down. They knew he wouldn't change his mind, but at least maybe if they complied, he wouldn't go so hard on them.

When they got off the plane, Shuichi pulled out his phone.

"I should call Yuki to pick me up," he told others and dialed Yuki's number.

K nodded in approval and Hiro just smiled.

"Yeah, we just landed. Eh? We are at gate… 21" Shuichi mumbled into the phone.

"Well then look around," said deep voice and Shuichi whirled around, his sigh falling onto his lover and he squealed. Immediately he glomped Yuki, almost sending them both to the ground.

Yuki looked at others, "I will take this idiot home, before he makes a scene and we will all be mobbed."

K waved him off ad reminded him that they still had work the other day.

* * *

"Sorry I am laaaate," singsonged Shuichi as he walked into the studio.

Hiro just smirked and reached towards others, who gave him money with sour look on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi asked confused.

"We bet on whether you would come," Hiro commented, "I said you will definitely come…"

"You what?! That's so mean!" Shuichi pouted.

"Hey, I just got money for Maiko's present," Hiro grinned.

"Present? Why do you buy Maiko present?" Shuichi blinked.

"What do you mean why? I do it every year, she is like sister to me," Hiro said, "Wait, you didn't forget that her birthday is coming up, right?"

Shuichi was standing there dumbfounded. He wasn't really paying attention to the date, so in fact, he did forget.

"Oh my god, what will I do?!" he started to panic.

Hiro was trying not to burst out laughing at Shuichi's antics, "Calm down Shu, there is still time…"

"She likes Sakuma-san almost as much as I do! I know what to do… Be right back," Shuichi called as he bolted out of the room.

Tohma was having a cup of coffee when a hyperactive ball bolted into his office and tackled him. He was used to it, thinking it was Ryuichi, but then he noticed the pink mop of hair.

"Seguchi-saaaaan," Shuichi whined, kneeling beside Tohma, "You have to help meeeee!"

Tohma blinked, "And how can I help you?"

"My sister Maiko has birthday in a few days, and she just loves Sakuma-san," Shuichi rambled, "please, please, please can I have vip pass to Nittle Graspers concert? I will do anything. Pleaaaaaaaase?"

* * *

Tohma stared at Shuichi for a few seconds. The pink haired singer looked so hopeful and expectant. Tohma could see how much Shuichi cared for his sister, because normally he wouldn't just barge into his office to beg for stuff. His mouth ran dry and he nodded.

Shuichi squealed in delight and hugged Tohma for a second, before realizing what he had done and jumping away apologizing.

"But I have one condition," said Tohma with small smile.

Shuichi looked at him suspiciously and Tohma laughed, "Don't worry, I just want you to drag Eiri to my house on Sunday. There is something Mika-san and I want to tell you."

"Oh," Shuichi nodded.

After that Shuichi returned to his band and worked all day without complaining. When they finally stopped, Hiro asked Shuichi if he wanted to hang out for a bit. They went to their favorite ramen stand. Shuichi ate his usual five helpings which Hiro made fun off.

On their way back Hiro saw a prank shop and dragged Shuichi there.

"Hey Shu, look at this," Hiro giggled as he put on pink wig.

Shuichi laughed at that and grabbed green wig.

"Nah, that doesn't suit you, try this one," Hiro put blonde wig on him and started to laugh, "Now you look like Seguchi-san, just without green eyes."

Shuichi paled and quickly threw the wig away.

"Hiiro, what if he heard you? He would hang both of us," Shuichi said nervously.

"What? Why?" Hiro asked confused.

"Nevermind… let's go somewhere else," Shuichi dragged Hiro away.

* * *

Masaru was sitting in a restaurant in front of NG building. He was smoking while he was observing the building. He did that for the past few days, trying to determine Seguchi's schedule. For a man that powerful he was surprised that he was not found out yet. Not that Masaru would complain.

He saw two men exit the building and normally he wouldn't pay attention to them, but the smaller one was kind familiar, but he couldn't put finger on why. So he decided to follow them.

Masaru almost cursed when it turned out to be the most boring stalking ever. He was about to call it quits, when those men went inside prank shop and started to fool around with wigs. And suddenly Masaru knew what was bugging him about the pink haired idiot. He had to bit his lip as to calm down and quickly ran away.

Masaru entered his small apartment and started to threw things in rage.

"That little bitch! Slut! I will get him!" he threw a plate with half eaten molden bread, "I will get him! And let that blond motherfucker watch!"

Masaru sat on couch.

"I will get them both," he chuckled darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

"I still don't understand why do we have to go to Seguchi's," grumbled Yuki.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Seguchi-san invited us... and besides Mika-san is your sister, isn't she? Would it hurt you to visit her from time to time?"

Yuki stayed silent for a few seconds, then he said: "You are quite hypocrite, you know..?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Shuichi stuttered nervously. 'Does he know?!' he thought panicking.

"When was the last time you visited your sister at home?" Yuki smirked, oblivious to Shuichi's panic.

Shuichi sighed in relief.

"I will have you know, I visited my family just before my tour," Shuichi glared at Yuki.

Yuki hmmed but didn't say anything else until they got to Seguchi's residence.

Mika and Tohma welcomed them warmly, even laughed at Shuichi's complaining about how he had to drag Yuki to the car.

* * *

After lunch Shuichi excused himself to go to bathroom. On the way back to others he noticed a room with door ajar and he couldn't resist peeking inside.

It was quite a big room with some chairs and in the middle of the room there was a piano.

Shuichi quietly sneaked to the piano, touching it gently with one finger, and slowly traced the edge. Then he noticed small scribbling on the side and gasped. This was… Shuichi quickly shook his head. He should get back to others. But he couldn't help to push a few keys in a simple melody.

"Wouldn't it be easier to play with both hands?" came a voice from the door.

Shuichi snapped his head towards the voice and saw Tohma.

"Ah… sorry Seguchi-san," he squealed and jumped away from the piano.

"It's okay, I just thought you were lost," Tohma said as he walked to the piano, "I almost forgot that you were playing keyboard when the Bad Luck first started…"

He pushed one key, letting the tone resonate in the room, "You know, some of Nittle Grasper's hits like Sleeping Beauty were composed on this piano…"

"Really Seguchi-san?" Shuichi gasped in awe.

"And you know… maybe you should start calling me by first name," Tohma said mischievously, "If you stuck with Eiri for so long, you are family now."

Shuichi blinked, "The same goes for you, you can call me Shuichi too…"

"Oh, trust musicians to get stuck in the only room with musical instrument," said Mika as she walked into the room with Yuki right behind her.

"I am sorry my dear, but we breathe music, so what did you expect?" Tohma said with small smile on his lips, "But seeing as we are all here, why doesn't Shuichi play something for us as a punishment for coming here?"

Shuichi blushed.

Yuki smirked, "As if the brat could play on something so sophisticated as piano."

"What did you say?!" Shuichi glared at Yuki, "Sit down blondie and watch."

Everyone blinked and sat down on chairs near the piano.

Shuichi sat at the piano and took few moments to pick a song to play, and then he took a breath and his fingers started to dance across the keyboard in a swift melody.

Mika smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the acoustic harmony.

Tohma just smiled at Yuki, who seemed to be most surprised of them all, that his hyperactive popstar could play something even resembling to a classical music. It just clashed with the image of the pink haired man.

After that song Shuichi switched to slower, nostalgic song. His face was full of concentration, but at the same time calm. When he ended the song, Mika and Tohma applauded.

"Very nice choise Shindou-kun," praised him Tohma, "Mozart and Chopin, played with such precision."

Shuichi smiled nervously, "T-Thank you Seguchi-san, it was kind of long since I played on piano, so I was a bit afraid that I would make some mistakes…"

"If you can play like this, why don't you play on keyboard for Bad Luck?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi shrugged, "Well, even… even my first teacher said that I can play the song without mistakes… but when it comes to composing my own stuff, it just wasn't that good."

"There is difference between repeating things and creating something new," Tohma nodded.

Mika leaned closer to Tohma.

"How about we now tell you why we called you here?" she said smiling.

Tohma looked at her, as if asking who will be the one to deliver the news and Mika grinned.

"Well, without further delay… I am pregnant," Mika announced.

There were a few moments of silence before Shuichi practically exploded with excitement. He started to shoot questions at the woman, who laughed at his antics.

Yuki grabbed the back of Shuichi's collar and pulled him backwards, "Sheesh, just shut up, brat."

Shuichi looked sheepishly, "Sorry… I am just so excited… Oh, oh, did you think of name yet?"

Mika shot her husband a glance and said, "I was thinking about 'Natsuki'."

Everyone froze. Yuki and Shuichi looked at Tohma how he would react.

He sighed and calmly said: "No."

Shuichi looked at Tohma and Mika. He gulped and said, "I think that's nice name. Your brother would be proud to have his nephew named after him."

Mika and Yuki gaped at the singer, while Tohma glared.

"I don't know who told you about that, but I said no and that's final," he said.

Mika quickly changed the topic to avoid further tension.

* * *

"So…" Yuki said on their way back home, "You know about Seguchi's brother?"

Shuichi shrugged, not wanting to say that K told him.

Instead he turned to the window, so Yuki couldn't see his face. He had his family and Tohma had his, but for some reason, he felt weird. Especially seeing Tohma like that. But on the other side, what would happen if...?

Shuichi quickly shook his head.

Yuki glanced at him, "What is it brat?"

"N-Nothing," said Shuichi quickly, "Just... thinking about new lyrics and I don't like them..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Yuki said turning back to the front.

Shuichi glared, but didn't say anything and looked out of the window again.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's good to see you again," smiled Shindou Midori, Shuichi's and Maiko's mother, as she welcomed both Shuichi and Hiro. Midori was petite woman with pale pink hair, blue eyes and warm smile.

Shuichi and Hiro came for Maiko's birthday party, as was the tradition for five or six years now.

Hiro attended every family event in the Shindou family. He was almost as a second son to Midori and Hiro's mom was Midori's best friend.

"It's nice to see you again too, Midori-san," Hiro smiled at the woman, "You look great in this green dress… Are you sure you are not Maiko's sister?"

Midori laughed, "Aww… polite as always Hiro-kun. How is Chiyaki-san?"

Hiro started talking about his mom, how she finally let go of the thought of him being a doctor and even buying on of theirs CD's. And she actually liked it, praising both Hiro and Shuichi.

Midori giggled, "It was about time, with your album being platinum."

They all sat in the living room. Midori brought some refreshments, and soon the table was full of various food, as if she was trying to feed a small army. Shuichi couldn't help but comment on that, even though, he was probably the one eating the most.

"Geez, Shu I am so jealous of your metabolism," Maiko sighed.

"Too bad, you have to get fat," Shuichi smirked.

"What did you say?!" exclaimed Maiko, as Hiro was trying to stifle a laugh. Arguments like this were nothing new. Shuichi and Maiko bickered a lot, but they also would die for each other.

"Nothing," Shuichi tried to look innocent, but Maiko didn't buy it.

"Ha, as if I would believe that," she threw a pillow from the couch at him, smacking him in the face.

The two siblings bickered for a bit, with Hiro teasing them both, when Midori came with big leather bound book and exclaimed: "Picture time!"

Maiko groaned, knowing this will only lead to embarrassing stories and even more embarrassing questions.

Shuichi smirked, knowing fully well how their mother loved bringing up those photos at every possible chance and how Maiko hated it.

"Oh and remember this time when you bathed and…" Midori showed them a picture with child Maiko in a bath.

"MOM!" Maiko yelled, to stop her mom from really embarrassing her in front of Hiro, who was chuckling amusedly.

"You know," Hiro said, "We always talk about Maiko's embarrassing childhood… but what about Shu?"

"Uh, well," Midori started, but Shuichi shrieked, successfully cutting her off.

"Aaaa…ahahahaha… story time over!" Shuichi said nervously, grabbing the picture book and running off with it.

Hiro blinked, "What happened?"

Maiko and Midori looked at each other in confusion.

"Well… Shu-chan doesn't like to talk about his childhood," said Midori.

Hiro was confused, "Why? Did something happen?"

Maiko shrugged, "We don't know… nii-san was a-…"

"Present time!" Shuichi exclaimed as he returned to the living room.

He distracted everyone from the talk, and got them focused on presents for Maiko. Nobody said a word about the incident afterwards.

\- G - G - G - G -

"So, how was your visit?" Eiri asked, liting a cigarette, while still typing on his laptop.

"As always," Shuichi leaned to Eiri, "We gave my sister presents and my mom had truckload of funny stories…"

The pink haired man then hugged Eiri and gently kissed him on a cheek.

"Hmmm, and what about stories about you?" Eiri smirked, as he pulled Shuichi closer, putting his cigarette in ashtray and started to kiss him on the throat to get him in good mood, hoping to get some blackmail material.

"Mnnmm, there was one time," Shuichi started, tilting his head to the side, to give Eiri more space, "Me and my b-…"

Suddenly Shuichi's eyes widened, he squealed and pushed himself away from Eiri, but in doing that, he also lost his balance and ended up falling on his back.

Eiri blinked in confusion, and then he raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Shuichi quickly jumped to his feet, "N-Nothing… I just realized… that I need to… write a song… yeah… or K-san will kill me…"

And with that, he quickly left the room, not giving Eiri time to question him.

Shuichi sat on the couch in the living room, with hands hiding his face.

"What the hell am I thinking..?" he murmured softly, "Ten years without incident…"

He grabbed his notebook and pen, to get his mind of the ordeal, and to please K with some new lyrics. The singer got so engrossed into his work, that he didn't notice hours go by, until it got too dark to see. He blinked a few times and looked around. He stood up, and switched on the light. Then he grinned gleefully at the new song and red it through.

Začátek formuláře

Watashi de wa nakatta to omotta  
hikari no naka de  
shurui no hitotsu de atta  
kichō na shinju  
naki tai toki  
watashi o hikiokosu koto ga deki mase n deshi ta.  
yurusare nakatta

subete no gomenasai  
Gomenasai  
watashi wa anata o shitsubō shitte i masu.  
saigo made Gomenasai  
yūjin ga hitsuyō na koto  
ima yō

subete watashi ga kangae ta mono de wa nakatta  
totemo mujaki  
sensai na ningyō datta  
jiki no  
anata ni denwa shi tai toki  
soshite anata no tasuke o motomeru  
jibun jishin o teishi shi te kudasai.

subete no Gomenasai  
Gomenasai  
watashi wa anata o shitsubō shitte i masu.  
saigo made Gomenasai  
yūjin ga hitsuyō na koto  
ima yō

watashi wa yume datta to omotta  
mirāju  
sore ga mie ta node, honmono datta  
tokken  
anata o tsutaeru shi tai toki  
misu o okashi  
watashi wa arui ta

subete no tame no Gomenasai  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
yūjin ga hitsuyō na koto  
ima yō  
anata o saseru Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
saigo made Gomenasai  
yūjin ga hitsuyō na koto  
ima yō

Shuichi frowned.

„Geez, I can't give K this," he sighed, "They will ask questions…"

Suddenly a voice came from the doorway, "You are still here?"

Shuichi shut his notebook and whirled around, only to see Eiri leaning on the wall, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Ahaha, yeah… wanted to write a song, so K-san wouldn't kill me, but it's not going anywhere," he laughed nervously.

"That's not surprising," Eiri smirked.

Shuichi pouted, but decided not to comment on that. Instead he hugged the blonde man, gently kissed him on the cheek and dragged him to the bedroom.

\- G – G – G –

"Shindou! You messed up again!" Suguru growled.

Shuichi collapsed on a couch in their recording room, "But Fujisaki… We have been at it for 3 hours. Let's get break!"

Suguru glared at the singer. He too was starting too feel all that training, but he didn't want to give up just yet. They had only done two songs, and he really wanted to record one more, before they go for lunch. But it seemed, he won't have such luck. Especially if nobody but the keyboardist was against a break. So he didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine," he sighed, slumping his shoulder, "Let's have lunch and after that, record this goddamned song."

Shuichi grinned and quickly bolted for the door, before Suguru changes his mind. Others followed him at much slower pace.

After lunch Shuichi insisted on getting snacks, so he went to a vending machine, that was in the lobby, for his favorite strawberry pocky. He noticed almond pocky and bought it absentmindedly too, only to stare at it afterwards.

'This is… Tohma's favorite,' he thought, 'Geez, I can't give it to him just like that… He will ask how I knew.'

Shuichi bit his lip. He made a motion to throw it away, but then he sighed in defeat.

"If I already bought it, I might as well give it to him," he murmured, as he headed to Tohma's office, simultaneously pulling out his cell phone and sending a text message.

Fortunately the blonde was not there. So Shuichi quickly put it on the table and ran away.

He returned to the recording room and froze. Others were holding his notebook, which he stupidly left on the table, when they were discussing new songs in the morning before recording.

"What are you doing?!" Shuichi yelled.

"We were looking for the lyrics you were working on," Hiro said, "Shu, what are those? They are really good, but you never mentioned them."

Shuichi jumped to them, grabbing the notebook, tearing the paper out and tearing it to pieces.

"I don't like it!" he exclaimed.

Others looked at him as if he was mad, but then Suguru facepalmed, "Damn those moody singers…"

The rest of the day went normally. Or better than normally, because Shuichi tried his best not to piss Suguru anymore, and without complain did everything that he was told. And when they were finally let go, he bolted through the door with only "Gotta hurry to Yuki!" explanation.

But in truth, he didn't head to his and Eiri's shared condo. He went to Maiko's school, to wait for her, because he wrote her earlier that he wanted to meet with her.

She was already waiting there for him, confusion clearly written on her face.

"Shu-nii, why did you want to meet so suddenly?" she asked as soon as she noticed him.

"What, can't I just spend time with you?" he tried to look innocent, but Maiko didn't buy it.

"Right, but really," she rolled her eyes.

Shuichi didn't want to discuss it on the street, and didn't want to go home, so he lead Maiko to a small pastry shop.

After they ordered, Maiko quietly waited for Shuichi to start.

"Well… how should I start," Shuichi nervously ran fingers through his hair, "Maybe… no… how about… I… You know how ten years ago refused to say anything else about me, just that my name is Shuichi?"

Maiko nodded, her curiosity quickly escalating, because Shuichi most of the time pretended that there was nothing from before ten years ago.

"Well… I was obviously old enough to remember who I was and who my family was… but I didn't want to. But now…"

Shuichi had to cross his arms, to stop them from shaking, "I had… I have a brother. I met him; he just didn't recognize me…"

Maiko's eyes widened, "OH MY GOD! Congratulation! How did he react when you told him?!"

"I didn't," Shuichi said simply.

"Why the hell not?!" Maiko wanted to smack the pink haired man.

"I… I don't want to meddle into his life… he has family, you know?" Shuichi tried to defend himself, "And besides… what would mom think? I don't want her to think I don't love her because she is not my blood family. Nor you…"

Maiko quieted down. She knew how sensitive Shuichi was about him not being her real brother. And this must have been really difficult for him to say.

"But doesn't he deserve to know that you are alive?" she asked softly.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Yes… No… I don't know…" Shuichi looked away.

"I think you already do. You want to tell him. So tell him. We wont think of you any less… It would be nice to have another brother. And mom would gain some of yours embarrassing baby stories," Maiko smiled softly.

Shuichi laughed, "Yeah… She would love that."

"Hey… and who is your brother anyway?" Maiko leaned to Shuichi.

But Shuichi just shook his head, "I don't want to tell you… Not until I tell him."


	7. Chapter 7

Shuichi was still sitting at the shop long after Maiko left. He was also holding his phone, trying to get himself to call Tohma. He was chewing on his bottom lip, flinching, when his teeth accidentally broke the skin.

"Shit," his hand flew to the abused lip, massaging it and making sure, there wasn't blood. Or at least not too much blood.

Shuichi sighed and finally pressed the buttons and dialed Tohma's number. It started to ring and Shuichi was halfway to disconnecting it, telling himself, that the blonde is too busy and he will call another time, when it clicked and he heard Tohma's smooth voice, "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Se-I mean Tohma-san," Shuichi said nervously.

"Ah, Shuichi-kun, it's unusual for you to call me," Tohma said amusedly, "Did something happen?"

"N-no… I just wanted to ask… are you free tomorrow?" Shuichi asked.

"Let me see," there was a few silent seconds as Tohma looked at his plans, "Hmm, I have free afternoon tomorrow…"

"Great," the singer grinned, "Can we meet?"

"Sure," Tohma agreed, "I can come over to Eiri's or you can come, I am sure Mika won't mind some company…"

"NO!" Shuichi exclaimed, but quickly composed himself, "I… sorry. But can we meet alone? Just the two of us… I have to… tell you something."

If Shuichi could see Tohma, he would see the raised eyebrows.

"O-kay, where would you like to meet then?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi thought for a second, "How about that bar we met the first time? That one that Mika-san dragged me to."

Tohma chuckled in amusement, "Okay, so I will see you there. How about at three?"

"Great, thanks Tohma, bye," Shuichi ended the call and let out nervous sigh.

He didn't realize until now, he was so nervous that his palms were all sweaty. He chuckled a bit at the irony, that he could perform in front of thousands of people, but speaking to Seguchi Tohma was still scaring him to death.

\- G - G - G -

Shuichi walked into their apartment with medium sized box with pattisieurs logo printed on it in his hands. On his face was plastered big grin.

"Tadaima Yuki!," he exclaimed happily.

Yuki, surprisingly, came from the living room, not dressed in his usual cotton shirt and sweatpants, like usually when he was working, but in dark jeans and button up shirt.

"You are late," he said flatly, "Where have you been?"

Shuichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I went out with Maiko…"

"Oh? So you already ate?" Yuki raised eyebrow, "And here I wanted to take you out for a dinner… But I guess I will be going alone."

Shuichi gaped at Yuki, who put on his shoes and took his coat.

"I want to go too!" he exclaimed.

"Nope," Yuki smirked, "If you had called, I would have told you not to eat. But we can't have you eat so much, or you will get fat."

"What did you say?! You…" Shuichi yelled out, but suddenly stopped and grinned, "You know what? Have fun!"

And with that he turned on heel and walked to the kitchen.

The blonde was standing there trying to comprehend what just happened. Then he followed the singer, only to find him humming some tune and slicing some dessert.

"What is that?" the novelist asked.

"It's mine," Shuichi said, completely ignoring the question.

"Is it…?" Yuki leaned closer.

"Strawberry shortcake? Yep," Shuichi put one piece on his plate.

"Can I get some?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi started to eat the cake suggestively, "Nope."

"You brat!" Yuki lounged at Shuichi, who giggled and ran away with the plate.

They chased each other around the apartment for a few minutes. Then Shuichi let himself be caught by Yuki and with a silly giggles escaping his lips, he handed some cake to the author.

\- G - G - G -

Shuichi slowly came to. He opened his eyes and saw that Yuki was still sleeping, which was a common thing, as he was usually puling all-nighters, and wasn't a morning person.

The singer grinned and leaned closer, so he could kiss the blondes cheek.

Yuki's eyebrows knit together and he cracked one eye open.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Shuichi sing-songed and glanced at a clock that was on a table beside the bed, "It's already past nine…"

Yuki glared, "What are you doing up so early? Go back to sleep…"

Shuichi wanted to protest, but Yuki rolled over and trapped him underneath his weight.

"Sleep," murmured the blonde.

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but then smiled softly. It was times like these, that allowed him to forget that sometimes Yuki could act like an ass.

They stayed in the bed for another hour, before Shuichi's stomach got the better of him, and he climbed out of the bed to go to the kitchen.

Before he left the bedroom, he didn't forget to call out: "I am going to cook breakfast!"

He closed the door and counted down:

3… 2... 1…

"What the hell?!" Yuki came barreling out of the bedroom, "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"

Then he saw Shuichi standing right beside the door, grinning, and he narrowed his eyes, realizing he was just played by Shuichi like a piano.

Shuichi glomped him, "Aww, Yuki is so nice and comes to make me breakfast."

"Shut up brat, I should smack your naked ass 'till it's red," the blonde grumbled out, but walked into the kitchen nevertheless.

\- G - G - G -

After the breakfast Shuichi went to the bathroom to take shower.

Yuki leaned on the doorframe, looking bored, „I thought, you said today is your day off..."

„I do," Shuichi smiled, „Buuuuut, I also have someone..."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, „Someone? Are you cheating on me?"

„What?! No!" Shuichi exclaimed, „Okay... it's Se- Tohma."

„Whatever," Yuki rolled his eyes and went to the living room.

When Shuichi was done preparing, he checked on Yuki, who was reading by turned on TV.

„Geez, either read or watch," Shuichi rolled eyes.

Yuki lifted his eyes from the book, „Hmm, you are dressed nicely... Too nicely to just meet with your boss..."

„I don't know what you are talking about," Shuichi crossed arms on chest.

„Sure ya don't," Yuki said sarcastically, „I didn't know you owned button down shirt."

„Ah... well... We are meeting in a nice restaurant! Bye!" Shuichi said quickly, turned on his heels and ran out, slamming the door close.

„We will see about that meeting with Seguchi," Yuki murmured, pulling out his cell phone and dialing familiar number.

\- G - G - G -

„Yes Eiri, I am sure Shuichi-kun is meeting with me. In fact, I am just leaving to go there," Tohma was reassuring Yuki for the third time, with amused tone in his voice.

The blonde walked out of his Office, waved at his secretary and got on the elevator.

„You sound jealous," Tohma pointed out, „Yes, you are. But don't worry. I will keep an eye on your princess. Bye."

Tohma chuckled as he ended the call and put his cell phone into his pocket. Sometimes Eiri could be act really cute about the singer.

He was nearing his car, pulling out the keys, when suddenly a hand with weird smelling rag came from behind and pressed to his nose. Tohma wanted to scream, but it came out muffled. He felt his limbs weaken. Someone started to drag him, and suddenly he was pushed into some foreign car. The last thing he remember was a dark chuckle. And then everything became dark.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome," said the waiter as the bell rang when Shuichi opened the door to the shop.

Shuichi nodded, "Hello."

"Ah, I remember you," smiled the waiter, "You came here with Seguchi-san. How can I help you?"

"Do… do you have any secluded place that can be used for a meeting?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"Of course," the waiter then lead Shuichi in the back, where on a short corridor were a few rooms for discreet meetings.

Shuichi sat down and looked at the clock. It was still early, but knowing Tohma, he will be here probably soon. The singer noticed that his hands were shaking, so he clasped them together and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. Seriously, he could perform in front of thousands of people, but he gets nervous just by thinking about talking to one person.

'But this is not just any person,' came a thought.

"Shut up brain," Shuichi groaned, "Great, now I am talking to myself..."

The waiter came and Shuichi ordered ice tea, to calm himself and to have something to hold on, when the time to confess comes.

After his drink came, Shuichi focused on what would he say. How would he make his confession. Preferably so that Tohma wouldn't hate him forever and beyond.

But minutes ticked by and Tohma had yet to show up. Shuichi glanced at his phone to check the time and his eyes widened. The Nittle Grasper keyboardist and manager was hour and half late.

Shuichi frowned, it wasn't like Tohma to be late. He pushed the call button, found Tohma's number and started to dial it. But nobody was picking up. After few tries, Shuichi stood up and went to pay for his drink.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience," said Shuichi, "It seems that Seguchi-san couldn't come, so I will be going now."

"I hope I will see you soon," the waiter smiled.

Shuichi left the shop and headed towards NG.

\- G - G - G -

"What the hell do you mean he was kidnapped?!" Eiri snapped at K.

"Exactly what you heard," K growled, not liking Eiri's tone. After all it wasn't his fault, he was just a messenger. But everyone gathered in NG studios and acted as if he was responsible for the safety of the whole building.

"The security cameras just recorded Seguchi leaving the building, heading towards his car and then some person knocking him out, loading him into their car and setting off," K reported to others, "We don't have much on the culprit as they had a cap, but it was probably a male."

"And what the security was doing?" Suguru asked annoyed, how come they didn't help?"

"It happened too fast, by the time they left the building culprit was long gone," said K.

"Some security," Suguru muttered.

K rolled his eyes, "Well I don't know about you, but could YOU register what's happening and run from their headquarters all the way out in less than 10 seconds? No? Then shut it!"

Suguru looked away and K smirked.

"Stop arguing," Mika exclaimed, "Think about how we get my husband back!"

K sighed.

"We don't have anything," he looked at his notes, "We just know he told his secretary to take the rest of the day off, because he was leaving and wouldn't be returning. We don't know where he was heading, but probably home, to you Mika-san."

Mika shook her head, "No, it couldn't be. Yesterday he mentioned some meeting he had today afternoon."

"Meeting? What meeting?" K asked confused, "With whom? Maybe they have something with the kidnapping…"

"Fuck," Eiri swore and pulled out his cell phone.

"What it is?" Mika asked confused.

Eiri dialed Shuichi's phone, "Seguchi was supposed to meet with Shuichi. I have to call that idiot…"

He waited seconds, listening to the dialing tone, waiting for Shuichi to pick up and ignoring the sudden onslaught of questions.

"He is not picking up," the blonde growled, and tried again.

"Do you think he was kidnapped too?" Mika asked worriedly.

"Hello? Yuki?" came Shuichi's voice.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Eiri barked.

"I was supposed to meet with Tohma-san," Shuichi said, "But he was late. He probably had another meeting, so I came to look for him at NG."

K then pulled out the phone from Eiri's hand, "Where are you?"

"Eh? K?" Shuichi was confused, "Why are you with Yuki? Where are you guys?"

Eiri grabbed the phone back, "Just answer the question, brat."

"I am in the lobby…" Shuichi said.

"Don't move," Eiri said and pushed the disconnect button.

Then he turned to others, "I am gonna pick him up."

Eiri walked out of the room and headed towards the lobby. There he found confused Shuichi, standing by the receptionist desk, with his cell phone still in his hand.

"Yuki, what's happening?" Shuichi asked.

Eiri grabbed him by wrist and dragged him back to the office, where others waited.

Shuichi seeing K, Mika and Suguru asked, "What the hell is happening? Why are you all here?"

"Tohma has…" Mika started, here eyes filling with tears.

But Suguru lost his nerves, jumped to the singer, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "Tohma has been kidnapped! Why were you meeting with him? Do you have something with it?!"

Shuichi's eyes widened, "Wha..?"

K pulled Suguru away from Shuichi, who sunk to the ground.

"Now now, calm down. Let's not make any assumptions," he said, "Seguchi may have been kidnapped on the way to meet Shuichi, but that does NOT mean Shuichi was the one to do that."

"Of course he wasn't, it's Shuichi," Yuki growled,

Suguru glared at Eiri, but then sighed, "I… know, sorry. It's just…"

Meanwhile Mika helped shocked Shuichi to sit on couch.

K took out his phone, "Unfortunately now we are back to the beginning. We have no clues. I will try to pull some strings at the police force, but…"

He was interrupted by a knock.

Everyone's heads snapped to the door.

K crept to the door and reached towards his gun holster.

Then he opened the door and with one fluid motion pulled out the gun and pointed it at the petite woman standing behind the door.

The woman, who was usually sitting at the receptionist desk, eeped at the sight of the gun.

"What do you want?" K barked question.

"I…" the receptionist stuttered, "Some man dropped a letter. It was addressed to Seguchi Natsuki, but I don't know him, so I thought maybe Mika-sama would know…"

Everyone's faces showed confusion.

"Natsuki?" Mika rolled the name on her tongue and slowly reached for the letter.

But before she could even touch the envelope, Shuichi snatched and tore letter open.

"What the hell Shindou?!" Suguru exclaimed.

Shuichi scanned the contents of the letter, his eyes widened. Before anyone could do anything, the pink haired singer dropped the letter and bolted out of the door.

Others quickly overcame their shock and followed him. As they exited the building, they saw Shuichi running across the street, with several cars honking at him and barely missing him. And then he disappeared from everyone's sight.

"What the hell was that?!" Eiri growled.

Mika bit her lip in worry, "Why would he do that?"

"Let's see what made that idiot run like that," K said dryly, as he pulled out the letter, which he grabbed on the way out. He smoothed it out for everyone to see what was written in there:

_Hello, Natsuki-kun. _

_I have your brother, we have lot's of fun. Join us at our favorite playground. _

_Your dear Masa-chan_

"Who the fuck is this Masa-chan?" Eiri asked disgusted.

"Wait! How can Shuichi know, where was Natsuki's favorite playground?" Suguru gasped.

"Shut up everyone and get to the car!" K commanded, Suguru wanted to protest, but K put a gun to his head, "Didn't you hear, pipsqueak? Get to the car, we are after them. Heh, I knew sewing trackers into your clother will come handy."


	9. Chapter 9

As Tohma came to, he let out a long pained moan. Practically his whole body hurt. His head was pounding and he couldn't feel his arms.

"Ugh," Tohma let out another moan as he cracked his eyes open.

He blinked in confusion as his eyes adjusted. He was somewhere outside. He wasn't even on the ground, as some would expect when waking up. The blonde looked around, and saw, that his arms were tightly tied above his head, holding him in upright position, which was probably the reason, he couldn't feel his arms.

Tohma stood up straighter in attempt to relieve his arms and shoulders a bit, but he hissed as a sharp pain shot through him.

'Definitely dislocated,' the musician thought.

"Hooo," came a male voice, "You are awake?"

Tohma's eyes snapped towards the voice and saw man, most likely in his forties, grinning at him. He was somewhat familiar, but Tohma didn't know where to place him.

"You probably don't remember me," the man walked closer, "Going by the confusion slapped on your face, so let my introduce myself. Tanaka Masaru at your service."

Masaru even bowed after his introduction.

Tohma's eyes widened in horror.

"Shouldn't you be in prison?!" he spat out, "What are you doing here?!"

Masaru smiled, "Got out on good behavior and thought I would say hello. To have a little chit-chat and catch up."

Tohma glared.

"Don't fuck with me," he hissed, "How dare you show your face?! After what you did?"

"After what I did?" Masaru exclaimed, "You send an innocent man to jail and I am the bad guy?"

Tohma struggled against his restrains, wanting to punch the other man.

"Innocent?! Don't make me laugh!" Tohma spat, "Natsuki…"

"Yes, Natsuki!" Masaru grinned, "The sweet little Natsu-chan. We can't leave him out, he would be sad. It will be so nostalgic, meeting at the same playground we used to play. Just me, you and Natsu-chan."

"So this is where you buried his corpse?!" Tohma growled.

"Corpse?" Masaru blinked confused.

"After you killed him, you motherfucker," Tohma attempted to kick Masaru, but didn't get far.

"Kill?" Masaru let that word roll of his tongue, "How can you say that when…"

He trailed off and blinked. Then he burst out laughing.

"You mean, you don't know?" Masaru managed to say between gasps of laugh.

"What?" Tohma barked.

"Oh my god, you really don't know," Masaru's stomach was now hurting.

"Know what, you fucker?" the blonde was enraged by Masaru's mocking.

Masaru theatrically sighed, "You have such foul mouth."

Then he pulled a duck tape from his pocket and before Tohma could do anything, he put it on his mouth.

"Ah, that's better," Masaru grinned proudly.

He threw the tape away and pulled out gun from his vest.

"But you know, I have a surprise for you," he cocked the gun and raised his hand so that he looked as if posing for a photo, "But you know… Natsu-chan is lively for a corpse. He looks that he has fun. But he will have even more fun, once he arrives. Then we will all have so much fun."

Tohma's eyes widened. What the hell was the psychopath saying? How can Natsuki come if he was..? Was it possible that he was actually alive? And he didn't contact him? But why? And more importantly, how did this bastard find out? What was he planning.

Tohma was pulled out of his thought by Masaru.

"And the last guest guest arrives to the party," he said gleefully.

Tohma turned in the direction Masaru was motioning. And there, just at the edge of the light from the lamps, was standing someone. Unfortunately just the feet were illuminated, so all Tohma could see was pair of sneakers. But he could hear the gasps, as the person was trying to catch a breath, probably from running.

Could it be? Could Natsuki be really alive? And just within his reach? Tohma could feel his knees weaken.

"Ohoho, don't just stand there, Natsu-chan," Masaru waved, "Come here and greet your onii-chan."

Tohma could see the feet shift a little, hesitating, and then step forward, into the light, revealing all too familiar mop of pink hair over violet eyes.

A wave of relief and disappointment rushed through Tohma. Ha, he knew that Masaru was bluffing. Natsuki was dead and now the mad man was dragging other into this mess. But if Shuichi is here, K-san is probably somewhere around too, and that meant end for Masaru.

"Not gonna say hello?" Masaru teased, "I thought you were raised better."

Shuichi took a shaky breath and looked down, "H-Hello… Masa-kun."

'Huh?' Tohma thought, 'How can Shuichi know Natsuki's nickname for Masaru? I don't think even Mika or Ryuichi and Noriko know…'

Masaru tsked, "You are still wearing those stupid things? Throw them away, I love your eyes."

Shuichi flinched, but didn't say anything. Then he slowly reached up, to pull out his contact lenses. That proved to be a challenge, because his hands were shaking quite a bit. He even poked himself once. But after few tries, he finally got out. Not knowing what he should with the colored plastic, he shook his hand and threw it on the ground.

Tohma's eyes widened in horror. Shuichi had contact lenses. He didn't know he wore purple lenses, because he always had purple eyes. But now, he removed them, he revealed that he had green eyes. It was deep shade of green, not unlike Tohma's own.

"Now now," Masaru waved, "Let's sit and have a bit fun. Hora, there is a swing. Neh, Natsu-chan, do you remember, how I used to push you on that swing? Go sit there, I will push you again."

Shuichi stared at Masaru, but didn't move.

Masaru pointed his gun at Shuichi, "NOW, Natsu-chan."

Shuichi flinched, but went to sit on the swing.

Masaru grinned and stood behind Shuichi, who shivered. Masaru pushed him a little, the swing squeaked as it moved.

"Ha ha, isn't this fun, Natsu-chan?" Masaru leaned on Shuichi's shoulder, hugging him from behind.

Shuichi tensed.

"But you know what would be more fun?" Masaru asked and let hand wander lower.

Shuichi gasped and thrust his elbow backwards, hitting Masaru in the stomach. The man doubled over in pain, but the pinkette didn't wait and bolted across the playground. However he didn't get far, as he was tackled by Masaru and the both fell to the ground.

"Where do you think you are going, Natsu-chan?!" Masaru screamed.

Shuichi struggled, and managed land blow on Masaru's face, but he didn't care. He just struck Shuichi back. Even though Shuichi wiggled around, he just couldn't shake off the older man.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed.

"Let you go?" Masaru laughed, "Now that the main fun begins? Shut up, you little bitch, and I promise you that you will like it!"

Panic rose in Shuichi as he felt Masaru's hand under his shirt and that somehow gave him enough strength, to hit Masaru in the jaw strong enough for the other man to lose his balance. Shuichi didn't waste any time, and scrambled to his feet, only to hear a gun shot and fall back down, his eyes closed.

"Not so fast Natsu-chan," Masaru growled, but Shuichi didn't move, "Are? My my, I didn't even hit you. Such a brave boy you are, Natsu-chan. Fainting just from a little noise. But that's okay, at least you won't run away anymore…"

Masaru rolled Shuichi onto his back and started to unbutton his pants.

Suddenly Shuichi's eyes snapped open and he kicked Masaru in the groin, the older man howling in pain. The singer pushed him away and instant he was back on his feet, his hands finding a fallen branch and with all his might he struck Masaru's head.

Masaru immediately crumpled down, unconscious.

Shuichi just stood there, watching warily for any movement. His breath came out in jerky gasps.

A few seconds came buy and nothing happened. Shuichi dropped the branch and ran to Tohma.

"R-rope, rope rope," he mumbled as he fumbled with the rope tied around Tohma's wrists.

Tohma let out strangled moan and Shuichi tensed. But then he started to pull at the rope again.

Suddenly a rough hand grasped the back of Shuichi's hair, yanked him backwards and then slammed him face first against a nearby metal pole.

A sickly loud crack was heard and Shuichi crumpled to the ground like a broken doll, with face now red and purple.

"He he, going somewhere, Na-tsu-chan?" Masaru giggled, standing above the unconscious singer.

Masaru completely ignored struggling Tohma, his eyes never leaving Shuichi. His hands massaged his member through the pants, before deciding to unbutton them.

"And now, for the finale," Masaru smirked, kneeled beside Shuichi, grabbed his pants and started to pull them down.


End file.
